May the 4th
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Hermione gets a surprise for Star Wars day.


It was yet another day in the Great Hall, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down to eat. Hermione was lamenting the fact that Star Wars day was not celebrated amongst the mere muggles. To her, they were the best three movies to ever hit the cinema, and she couldn't wait for the prequel trilogy that she heard would come out sometime after her graduation.

"Harry! I'm surprised you haven't seen it!" Hermione cried in mixed disgust and disappointment.

He shrugged. "The Dursleys weren't exactly the type to take me to the movies, Hermione," he said flatly.

"That's no excuse!" She shrieked, as she entered the Great Hall. The others were chatting happily, although she saw some muggle students engaging in rebellion and were wearing Star Wars t-shirts under their uniforms. Luna Lovegood had gone all the way, though, and was wearing Jedi robes (they were brown, not black), the tunic and everything like Luke Skywalker, and had a spell that made it look like she had a blue lightsaber.

Everything was going well for the transformation the muggle-borns and the culturally aware witches and wizards were going to place on the Great Hall. What they didn't expect was a total cultural immersion.

Suddenly, a blue swirling portal opened with a faint light at the end.

"Anakin, be careful!" Hermione heard a British voice cried.

Anakin? Like Anakin Skywalker? Like Darth Vader?

"Oh, he will be, Master Kenobi," a bright female voice assured him.

Ohmigod, Ben Kenobi!

"That's not exactly reassuring, Ashoka, the two of you going into this portal alone," the British voice replied.

"Why don't you come with us then?" A new voice asked, presumably Anakin.

"Fine, someone has to rein you two in," he said, and three figures came out of the portal. The first was a redheaded man with a beard and light-colored clothing wielding a light blue lightsaber, the second a dark-haired, blue-eyed man in dark clothing with a scar on his face, wielding the dark blue lightsaber Luke first had from the movies, and an alien of a sort with an orange and white face and blue and white striped headtails wearing a red dress, and carrying green and yellow lightsabers.

The girl frowned. "Master... I think we're in some sort of dimension with only humans."

"That's fantastic, Snips," the dark-haired man said. He marched right over to Hermione, much to her surprise.

"Where are we?" He grunted.

"It's really you!" Hermione found herself squealing.

"So you've heard of me here?" He asked, surprised.

"We have a whole movie series about you!" Hermione cried. It was at that moment, of course that the Transformation of the Great Hall, which involved turning the candles to lightsabers, banners spiraling from the ceiling, and the sky turning to the stars (as well as gargoyles shaped like Darth Vader) had to occur.

"What is this?" Snips asked, looking above. "Master, is this a work of the Force?"

"We don't have the Force here," Hermione explained quickly. "What we have is magic. We use wands." She pulled out hers.

"Those tiny sticks?" Anakin asked.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione said, pointing at his lightsaber, and she directed its flight around his head, until Anakin snatched it back out of the air.

"Fascinating," the redhead said, stroking his beard. "I'm guessing you may have something like being Force-sensitive, and since this galaxy might not allow that, you have to use your 'wand' to connect with the Force. May I?"

"You'll have to excuse Master Kenobi," Snips said confidentially. "He loves studying things."

"Like Ben Kenobi?" Hermione asked, suspecting something.

"No, Obi Wan," the redhead answered without looking up, turning the wand over and over in his hand.

Hermione nodded, having her suspicions now that she was talking to a past Anakin Skywalker and Ben- Obi Wan- Kenobi. Would they be in the prequels?

"What the hell is going on?" An annoying voice shrieked as he entered the hall with a cocky swagger, only to be stopped cold by the portal and the muggleness of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned around. It was indeed the little ferret, Draco Malfoy.

"What is this? Muggle appreciation day?" He sneered, noticing Hermione's own Princess Leia t-shirt. "And are these actors from your little movies?"

"We're no actors," Snips assured him.

"Ew! You look weird!" Draco squealed.

Snips drew her lightsabers again. Draco failed to look impressed or scared.

"Toys," he yawned.

She started to step forwards, but Anakin and Obi Wan restrained her.

"Not yet, Ashoka," Obi Wan muttered.

"Besides, how did squibs like you get in anyway?" Draco continued.

Suddenly, Anakin Force-pushed Draco to the wall, hard, and he and Ashoka started after Draco, who seemed to finally grasp the whole laser-sword thing, and that it was something he actually should fear.

Ashoka stop, and threw him across the room. His greasy blond hair he had inherited from his father wash ow all messed up, and he started to cry at his loss of dignity and good hair. Crying, the little ferret ran out of the Great Hall, leaving all the muggle-borns who had be taunted by Malfoy to cheer. Well, that, and it was Star Wars day, and they had actual unreleased Star Wars characters in their Great Hall!

Hermione regarded the three Jedi in front of her with a new sort of eagerness. "I think we're going to like you in this dimension.

AN: Prompt: Crossover with Star Wars Clone Wars: 2008. May the Force be with you. 912 words.


End file.
